


Claiming What's His

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, Jealousy, Unprotected Sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - An osamu x reader story but osamu is like hella jealous bc y/n was being close with Atsumu. So Samu decides to dick y/n down at the store and breeds her
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Claiming What's His

You and Osamu have been together for almost two years now and quite frankly you fit in really well with his family. They were all so loving and personable with you. Accepting you in like you were already one of their own. Though it wasn’t often that Osamu even brought someone by. So when he brought you home for the first time, his family knew that you were going to be a keeper. 

That being said, you grew close to everyone, even Osamu’s twin brother, Atsumu. It almost seemed like the two of you were brother and sister already. Always picking on each other and laughing. Cracking jokes and all that fun stuff. At first, Osamu was just happy that you got along well with his family. But as time went on there was something eating away at the poor gray haired twin. And of course you had no idea because he never showed it around you. 

It wasn’t until recently that it was really starting to bother him. Atsumu seemed to be talking to you every chance he got. And when he heard that you were hanging out with only Atsumu at your shared apartment while Osamu was at work, his blood began to boil. Sure he knew that you’d never do anything to hurt him. But there was a part of him that didn’t trust his brother. He was always the one to have girls hit on him. Causing Osamu to be a bit scared that his charm would magically work on you one of these days, and you’d leave him for his twin.

Days went by and you noticed that Osamu was a bit more irritable with you. Making short remarks to you when ever you were together. Not really engaging in full on conversations like you usually do. He also wasn’t cooking too intense of meals for your guys’ dinner, which wasn’t like him at all. Then when you asked him what was wrong or if you could do anything to help, he’d just shrug. 

“I’m jus’ tired, I guess.” he’d reply to you and blame it on how busy the restaurant was. 

Of course this upset you and you wondered what was really going on. So that night you go to text Atsumu.

**You** \- _“Hey Osamu seems upset. Do you think I did something wrong?”_

**Atsumu** \- _“Did ya tell him his food tastes bad or somthin’?”_

**You** \- _“No, he hasn’t really been cooking anything all that fancy lately and he’s not really talking to me :( What do I do?”_

**Atsumu** \- _“He’s jus’ bein’ dramatic. He’ll get over it. Jus’ give em time.”_

Of course when you’re texting him, you’re in bed. Osamu is next to you with his back to you. You then sigh lightly and Osamu looks over his shoulder at you. “Why ya still up? Who ya textin’ anyway..?” his voice low and muttered.

“Oh I’m sorry is the brightness keeping you awake?” you asked as you looked over at him and then locked your phone. “I was just asking Atsumu something.” 

“Oh.” he replied. Of course you were texting his brother. You seemed to be talking to him a lot recently. Though he didn’t realize that was because he wasn’t really talking to you. “It’s fine. G’night.” he added and then laid his head back down on his pillow. Not even kissing you goodnight and it about ripped your heart in two. 

Quietly you looked back to your phone and closed out your apps on your phone before locking it again and laying down for bed. It takes you a bit but you finally get to sleep.

## The Next Day

By the time you wake up, Osamu is already gone. And today, you didn’t have any classes. So you decided to go see him at work after doing some chores around the house. 

Once you get to Onigiri Miya and step inside, you notice it’s pretty busy. Though you did come around lunch time so that made sense. But what you didn’t expect to see was Atsumu sitting on one of the barstools. At second glance you don’t see your boyfriend around so you go over to Atsumu and sit down. You two start talking about what your texts last night. Of course Atsumu made some joke about his brother being sensitive making the two of you laugh and you shake your head.

What you didn’t know was that Osamu could see you laughing with his twin and having a good time it seems. Something about seeing it in his _own_ restaurant really got him going. God he hated it so much and he was feeling so jealous it was unreal. Definitely not a normal set of emotions for Osamu. He honestly didn’t know how to handle them. So he did what first came to mind. He told the other cooks that he needed to take a break. Of course the other cooks had no problem with that and watched as he left the kitchen. 

It was Atsumu who noticed his brother coming up behind you, as he rose a brow. Seeing this, you swivel your stool seat sideways and see that your boyfriend is right behind you. Causing you to jump a little, not expecting him to be so close to you. At first you don’t see it, but upon closer inspection you can’t help but notice there’s a twinge of something in his eyes. Not being able to identify what that might be.

“Hey~! I was waiting for you! I wanted to come see you at w- ahh- Osamu-!” you gasped softly as you felt his hand grip yours and gently tug you off the stool. 

“Come with me a minute will ya.” he spoke, though it seemed more like a command than a question.

“Uh..yeah of course. Osamu what’s going on?” you asked as you were shocked with your boyfriends sudden promptness. Though he doesn’t answer you. Instead he leads you through the kitchen and to the back of the building where there was a private bathroom for the employees to use. 

“Osamu why are we-?” you voice filled with curiosity and a tad bit of uneasiness as you watched Osamu shut and lock the door.

It wasn’t even thirty seconds before he had you pinned against the wall and his lips smashed against yours leaving you breathless. With your hands clutching his shirt you couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. 

When he pulled away, you were a bit taken back, slowly opening your eyes. His eyes on the other hand were closed and his forehead resting against yours. “Seeing ya laugh like that with him gets ta me so fuckin’ bad, y/n.” he mumbled and then kissed you again. Harder and more forceful.

“O- ‘Samu-” you tried muttering against his needy lips but it wasn’t getting you anywhere.

Soon his hands were gripping the sides of your shirt tightly, knuckles white, as his tongue slipped into your mouth. His tongue finding yours and pinning it down, much like how his body was pinning yours to the bathroom wall.

Even though with the way he was kissing you and making your head fuzzy, you realized something. With his actions you figured that that your poor boyfriend might be jealous. A smile crossed your lips as you pulled away from the kiss just a bit. Your hands coming up to cup the sides of his face. “You’re jealous aren’t you ‘Samu~?” your voice a mere teasing whisper.

“It jus’ pisses me off seeing ya with him like that. So close. I just-” as he spoke his hands traveled down to your pants and undid them, only to push them down right along with your panties. Of course without thinking you stepped out of your clothing and they now laid on the floor.

Blush filled your cheeks. The thought of doing something like this in a public place was a bit nerve-racking but also got you excited. Plus you’ve never seen Osamu act like this before. So adamant and needy. 

But soon your boyfriends words took you from your thoughts, “I’m gonna take ya right here. In _MY_ restaurant, ya know why?” he asked as he began to undo his pants and let them drop along with his boxers. But before he continued his words he pressed his hips to yours, making you feel how hard he was for you. How much he was throbbing for you. “Because yer mine~” he whispered against your lips and kissed you a few more times as his slipped down between your legs. 

A soft gasp left your lips as you felt his fingers glide along our pussy lips. Letting him feel how excited he had already gotten you. 

“Ah yer so wet already, y/n~ Does this do somethin’ for ya~? Bein’ pinned against the wall, at my work~?” his voice was like a lustful snake, hissing in your ear. The way you whimpered against him and clutched his shirt tighter gave him the answer he wanted.

A smirk crossed his lips, “Good. Now commere~” he muttered before hoisting you up with his hands under your ass. Once you were in the air you instantly wrapped your legs around him. “Now be a good girl an’ help me inside ya~”

Your body shuddered as you nodded quickly. Moving your hand down to his hard and girthy length, aiming the head of his cock to your entrance. And when he felt your wet hole, he quickly pushed you down on all of him. 

“Fuck~!” you cried out loudly as your head tipped back. Taking all of him at once was something you never did. As he always wanted to be easy with you and not hurt you, going inch by inch. But he had no easy mode right now. He needed you and he needed to show you who you belonged to. Though the feeling was a bit much for him as well as he groaned and leaned his head forward against your shoulder. His mouth finding your skin and nipping at your shoulder and neck. Staying still a moment so you could adjust to him.

“’Samu~ Please~” you begged softly needing him to move inside you.

Hearing those words sent him over the edge. Just what he needed to hear. And before you could beg again his cock was thrusting in and out of you at an already quickened pace. 

“Ah fuck “Samu~!” your moans filled the small bathroom and mostly likely the people in the kitchen could hear you too. But you weren’t thinking about that right now. All you could think about was how good your boyfriends cock felt fucking your tight core. 

“Nng fuck y/n-” Osamu groaned a bit loudly himself as he just couldn’t contain himself. Something about this jealously was really showing with how hard he was thrusting into you and how he couldn’t keep quiet. Plus if Atsumu was hearing this, maybe he’d get the hint to back away from you a bit. 

One of Osamu’s hands then moved to your neck making your forehead press against his. “Mm who’s cock do ya love~?” he asked in a lustful manner, through pants and his own moans.

A soft sting of whimpers left your lips as you could barely think or form any kind of words. With your tits bouncing from how hard he was fucking you into the wall. 

“Who’s cock, y/n~?!” he asked again in slightly more demanding tone and you knew you had to answer.

With deep red cheeks and your hands clutching his biceps you couldn’t help but cry out, “You~! Osamu~! God, it’s you Osamu~!” 

“Mm good girl~” he praised you and moved his lips to yours, kissing you so passionately hard. His thrusts already getting a bit erratic. He was already so close. But he wanted you to cum with him so, “Rub yerself, an’ cum with me y/n~” 

His soft but demanding voice filled your ears and you were eager to comply. Quickly moving your hand between your legs, and rubbing your clit with your fingers. 

It didn’t take much longer after that before you were feeling so close to the edge. “I’m- I’m close- Ahh- Osamu~!!” and the moment you cried out his name, you came. Your cushy cunt walls spasming and squeezing Osamu’s cock.

“Ngh fuck- y/n!” he too groaned your name and gave another deep thrust inside you before painting your insides with his cum.

A few more short and quick thrusts inside you, milking himself with your pussy. Until he came down from his high.

Now you felt completely limp and you were glad that Osamu was holding onto you because you knew you couldn’t stand right now. As you came down though, catching our breath, you opened your eyes to look at your boyfriend. 

“I’ll always be yours, Osamu~” you whispered to him a bit breathlessly, and gave him a soft kiss.

A smile formed on his face as he sighed softly, “Ya promise..?” 

“Yeah you goofball, I promise. Besides, only _you_ know how to fuck me best~” 

Your words of encouragement made Osamu blush a little before he chuckled and looked down to where your bodies connected. This was just what he needed. And now hopefully those jealous feelings will go away. You were his just as much as he was yours. 


End file.
